Heretofore, vehicles have employed mechanical parking brakes operated with pedals and levers. In recent years, vehicles have employed electric parking brakes configured to actuate the parking brakes by switching operations (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In such an electric parking brake, the parking brake can be actuated and released by the operations on the switch at the driver's seat.
According to the electric parking brake system disclosed in Patent Document 1, the parking brake is actuated via an electric actuator.